


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 203

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [12]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 203 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 203 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 203

ALLANON  
This fortress will become your tomb.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yu for ash fi shol tsef ba yemavak ash._

RIGA  
No, Allanon, it will be yours.

TRANSLATION  
 _Feth, e Alanon, hi yu for ash fi shech ba shil._

**Author's Note:**

> There's a rule of Noalath that I seem to be applying inconsistently. Within a noun or verb phrase, if the head begins with a vowel, it's supposed to take an initial _y_. Thus, a phrase like _e Alanon_ should be _e Yalanon_ (and, in fact, the entire reason I started putting these up right now was to find a single instance of this in order to see if I wrote it _e Yalanon_ or _e y'Alanon_. Curses! I guess I'll go with the former). I guess it's easier to forget to add the _y_ when it occurs somewhat naturally, as it does with the transition from _e_ to _a_.


End file.
